


Barely brothers

by Colespot (Colerate)



Series: Cole's Dust Bunnies [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colerate/pseuds/Colespot
Summary: The only traits that Lieutenant Connor and Detective Richard 'Nines' Anderson shared was their blood relation and knack for investigation.Connor drinks, Nines smokes.Connor shouts, Nines glares.Connor fidgets, Nines keeps still.It was only logical that the androids assigned to them were going to be anything but similar.





	Barely brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This was collecting dust doing nothing so I decided to post it when I just recently found it again. Probably way too late in this fandom but what the hell.
> 
> Dated: 06/08/18

The first strange thing, on a grand list of many items, to happen on that cold autumn day that kick started a very long week was that Connor was on time and he wasn't _hungover_ , much to the surprise of his brother who watched the lieutenant meander to his desk with some amusement. 

It wasn't the fact that it was 7.30 that caught Nines off guard, no, Connor would never miss a day of work. It was that he wasn't clutching his head and mumbling complaints as he walked perfectly normally and sat down.

The second strange thing was that he was followed by an android.

The machine was rather rugged looking with droopy eyes and grey hair dragged into a bobble with a beard to match. Nines was fairly certain he'd never encountered an android with facial hair yet nor one that seemed so old. Although the aged look did add to the feel of realism as it brought with it imperfections and a suggestion of vulnerability. Older people tended to be more fragile. Of course, this wouldn't be the case for the android but the illusion worked none the less. 

“Oh, I guess you haven't met him yet, huh?” a voice to his right dragged Nines away from his observations. He turned to face Officer Brown who had strolled over to watch the miracle of Early Morning Sober Connor. Sober Connor was actually quite common place, God forbid Connor drank on the job, no, his flimsy set of morals wouldn't allow for that. But a Connor recovering from a night spent at Jimmy's was very common and had passed the point of concern a long time ago. 

“I always leave on time, did I miss something that happened after hours?” 

Brown sat down in the empty seat across from Nines' desk, front leaning against the back rest. Nines couldn't help his small grimace in the face of such an arbitrary misuse of furniture. If Brown noticed, he didn't comment, instead choosing to fill him in. “Well, you know Connor, makes sure he gets his work done even if it means staying a little longer. Same reason I was still here with Tina but that was more because Amanda was kind of threatening us – anyway, this android showed up sent from Cyberlife itself to be partnered with Connor

“Amanda came out of her office to greet it, or give it orders or whatever. Turns out it's being assigned as Connor's partner which is a pretty good match if you ask me and Amanda wanted Connor to get accustomed to it, although that's not why she sent it with him” Brown explained, loosely gesturing with one hand while the other propped his head up on the back of the seat. 

“She did it to prevent him from drinking” Nines surmised, silently grateful for his boss' creative use of resources. He knew it wasn't because she cared about him as such, but rather that Connor was so much more productive when he wasn't waving off headaches. 

“You got it, that's what Tina thinks anyway” Brown finished the conversation with a short goodbye, returning to his desk with dread clear in his hunched posture. Nines felt that it was a safe bet to say that Brown hadn't managed to get through his backlog of work yesterday despite the extra time. 

He was about to get back to his own work when Amanda called him to her office. With a slight sigh and clear look of displeasure on his face, he made his way over to the glass quarters. That was when the next strange thing of the day made itself known.

Nines did not have any issues regarding androids. He didn't particularly like them but he didn't exactly hate them either. He was indifferent. At least, he thought he was up until Amanda paired him with the prototype GV900, also known as “Gavin”, who seemed to have been programmed with a rather insufferable personality.

It now sat across for him, if “sat” could be applied to the way it lounged with its feet on the desk. Nines was not one to outright scold people- or androids in this case- usually a simple look got his message across. Yet this one had clearly noted his disapproval and took up what looked like a smug expression if that were possible as it continued to treat Nines with disrespect while surveying various reports of deviancy on the monitor. He thought for a second that perhaps he could let this go and was content with that decision up until he caught Connor smirking at him from the corner of his eye. 

“I thought Cyberlife programmed their machines to be helpful, not obtrusive” He commented, turning his eyes to his own monitor as he organised the most recent case files. It was a technique that usually asserted a sense of status between him and his interlocutor, acting as if the other wasn't worth his full attention. It didn't appear to work.

“Yeah, usually, but Cyberlife gets complaints all the time that androids in positions like these are too robotic to comfortably work with or whatever. So here's me and Hank, prototypes with personality flaws” The GV900 drew out the last word with a look to suggest it had some sort of inside joke on the topic that Nines wasn't privy to. He grit his teeth.

“Purposefully implementing flaws seems counter productive”

“Whatever” There it was, that conceited half smile that didn't seem to leave the thing's face, mocking Nines despite the fact that androids weren't supposed to mock, smirk or act so smug. It was becoming hard to convince himself that a scruffy officer of the likes Brown preferred associating with hadn't just glued on an LED. It was the sort of mannerism he'd expect from a deviant if anything, the malfunctioning androids the two prototypes were specifically designed to detain. Perhaps it was intentional, Nines contemplated, the deviants may be more inclined to trust those who appeared to be one of their kind. His eyes flickered to the GV900 momentarily. Then why hadn't the android explained as such outright? He doubted cyberlife received enough complaints to pull an experiment during such a turbulent time, it was too risky. 

In his peripheral, he noticed an officer approach Connor's desk before he and his android left, presumably for a crime scene. He seemed to be getting on just fine with his android. Typical of Connor to get the easy going old man android while Nines was stuck with teenage rebellion bottled in an adult shaped tin can.

_-___-_

Connor liked Hank. He was a reasonable android with a mild temper and a fine investigator. It was a shame that Hank didn't seem to like him back.

“...Did you just taste the crime scene?”

The two had been sent to Carlos Ortiz's house shortly after arriving at the bullpen. A shame really, Connor had wanted to meet his brother's matching partner, “Gavin” as Hank had informed him, the smirking android he could already tell Nines didn't like. These simulated personalities were turning out to be quite interesting to navigate around, although he'd prefer it if Hank's was a little more open to social relations. 

Said android gave him a considering look “Yes”.

“Could you elaborate?” Connor pressed, pausing his examinations of the bloody script above Mr. Ortiz's head. Sickening and surprisingly mechanical. He wished the electricity hadn't been stopped so he could flick the light switch to his right, the darkness was a little uncomfortable. 

“Yes” Hank repeated, without further explanation. Connor opened his mouth, only to close it again and aborted a stilted hand gesture. He wasn't sure what to say to that. 

Before long, Hank was pacing around the two adjoining rooms with a calculating look, pausing from time to time. Connor decided to leave him to it, the android was specifically equipped for situations like these, questionable quirks aside, and he had no reason to doubt Cyberlife's programming. 

After a short while, he returned to Connor and began his report. “The perp was an android, there are traces of evaporated blue blood from a HK400 android-”

“And the writing, it's too uniform to be human” Connor interjected, pointing to the wall by the body with enthusiasm. Hank didn't look too impressed but did nod in acknowledgement. It wasn't mean spirited so Connor took that as a win. 

“However, the android wasn't the one who started the fight, Ortiz did-”

“Mr. Ortiz didn't sustain any wounds from a bat, it was a knife used against him!” This time Hank didn't bother to nod at the interruption, instead powering on with his explanation with a slight crease in his brow. Win deducted.

Connor let the android finish his recount without further interruption and found that he was incredibly impressed with Hank's skill, he had been able to identify key pieces of evidence with his own eyes that Connor would need the help of a forensics team to find, not to mention that he reconstructed the entire scene with self-proclaimed assured accuracy. But then Hank just left for the corridor without any kind of conclusion or evaluation concerning the aftermath of the attack, leaving Connor without a vocal reason. 

“Hey Hank- wait Hank what are you doing?” He followed the android, catching him vaulting into the attic without the consultation that would be expected of any other detective or officer, effectively ignoring Connor's status. Not that he tended to pull rank that often but still, the principle mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Will it get continued? Idk. I'm always open for the possibility with absolutely any of my fics. If they get posted, they could be continued, even if that continuation happens in like, a year or two. That's also why this chpa
> 
> Comments help lol.


End file.
